Evangelii Gaudium/3
;Capítulo III ;O anúncio do Evangelho 110. Depois de considerar alguns desafios da realidade atual, quero agora recordar o dever que incumbe sobre nós em toda e qualquer época e lugar, porque «não pode haver verdadeira evangelização sem o anúncio explícito de Jesus como Senhor» e sem existir uma «primazia do anúncio de Jesus Cristo em qualquer trabalho de evangelização». Recolhendo as preocupações dos Bispos asiáticos, João Paulo II afirmou que, se a Igreja «deve realizar o seu destino providencial, então uma evangelização entendida como o jubiloso, paciente e progressivo anúncio da Morte salvífica e Ressurreição de Jesus Cristo há de ser a vossa prioridade absoluta». Isto é válido para todos. Todo o povo de Deus anuncia o Evangelho 111. A evangelização é dever da Igreja. Este sujeito da evangelização, porém, é mais do que uma instituição orgânica e hierárquica; é, antes de tudo, um povo que peregrina para Deus. Trata-se certamente de um mistério que mergulha as raízes na Trindade, mas tem a sua concretização histórica num povo peregrino e evangelizador, que sempre transcende toda a necessária expressão institucional. Proponho que nos detenhamos um pouco nesta forma de compreender a Igreja, que tem o seu fundamento último na iniciativa livre e gratuita de Deus. Um povo para todos 112. A salvação, que Deus nos oferece, é obra da sua misericórdia. Não há ação humana, por melhor que seja, que nos faça merecer tão grande dom. Por pura graça, Deus atrai-nos para nos unir a Si. Envia o seu Espírito aos nossos corações, para nos fazer seus filhos, para nos transformar e tornar capazes de responder com a nossa vida ao seu amor. A Igreja é enviada por Jesus Cristo como sacramento da salvação oferecida por Deus. Através da sua ação evangelizadora, ela colabora como instrumento da graça divina, que opera incessantemente para além de toda e qualquer possível supervisão. Bem o exprimiu Bento XVI, ao abrir as reflexões do Sínodo: «É sempre importante saber que a primeira palavra, a iniciativa verdadeira, a atividade verdadeira vem de Deus e só inserindo-nos nesta iniciativa divina, só implorando esta iniciativa divina, nos podemos tornar também – com Ele e n'Ele – evangelizadores». O princípio da primazia da graça deve ser um farol que ilumine constantemente as nossas reflexões sobre a evangelização. 113. Esta salvação, que Deus realiza e a Igreja jubilosamente anuncia, é para todos, e Deus criou um caminho para Se unir a cada um dos seres humanos de todos os tempos. Escolheu convocá-los como povo, e não como seres isolados. Ninguém se salva sozinho, isto é, nem como indivíduo isolado, nem por suas próprias forças. Deus atrai-nos, no respeito da complexa trama de relações interpessoais que a vida numa comunidade humana supõe. Este povo, que Deus escolheu para Si e convocou, é a Igreja. Jesus não diz aos Apóstolos para formarem um grupo exclusivo, um grupo de elite. Jesus diz: «Ide, pois, fazei discípulos de todos os povos» ( ,19). São Paulo afirma que no povo de Deus, na Igreja, «não há judeu nem grego (...), porque todos sois um só em Cristo Jesus» ( ,28). Eu gostaria de dizer àqueles que se sentem longe de Deus e da Igreja, aos que têm medo ou aos indiferentes: o Senhor também te chama para seres parte do seu povo, e fá-lo com grande respeito e amor! 114. Ser Igreja significa ser povo de Deus, de acordo com o grande projeto de amor do Pai. Isto implica ser o fermento de Deus no meio da humanidade; quer dizer anunciar e levar a salvação de Deus a este nosso mundo, que muitas vezes se sente perdido, necessitado de ter respostas que encorajem, deem esperança e novo vigor para o caminho. A Igreja deve ser o lugar da misericórdia gratuita, onde todos possam sentir-se acolhidos, amados, perdoados e animados a viverem segundo a vida boa do Evangelho. Um povo com muitos rostos 115. Este Povo de Deus encarna-se nos povos da Terra, cada um dos quais tem a sua cultura própria. A noção de cultura é um instrumento precioso para compreender as diversas expressões da vida cristã que existem no povo de Deus. Trata-se do estilo de vida que uma determinada sociedade possui, da forma peculiar que têm os seus membros de se relacionar entre si, com as outras criaturas e com Deus. Assim entendida, a cultura abrange a totalidade da vida dum povo. Cada povo, na sua evolução histórica, desenvolve a própria cultura com legítima autonomia. Isso fica-se a dever ao fato de que a pessoa humana, «por sua natureza, necessita absolutamente da vida social» e mantém contínua referência à sociedade, na qual vive uma maneira concreta de se relacionar com a realidade. O ser humano está sempre culturalmente situado: «natureza e cultura encontram-se intimamente ligadas». A graça supõe a cultura, e o dom de Deus encarna-se na cultura de quem o recebe. 116. Ao longo destes dois milênios de cristianismo, uma quantidade inumerável de povos recebeu a graça da fé, fê-la florir na sua vida diária e transmitiu-a segundo as próprias modalidades culturais. Quando uma comunidade acolhe o anúncio da salvação, o Espírito Santo fecunda a sua cultura com a força transformadora do Evangelho. E assim, como podemos ver na história da Igreja, o cristianismo não dispõe de um único modelo cultural, mas «permanecendo o que é, na fidelidade total ao anúncio evangélico e à tradição da Igreja, o cristianismo assumirá também o rosto das diversas culturas e dos vários povos onde for acolhido e se radicar». Nos diferentes povos, que experimentam o dom de Deus segundo a própria cultura, a Igreja exprime a sua genuína catolicidade e mostra «a beleza deste rosto pluriforme». Através das manifestações cristãs dum povo evangelizado, o Espírito Santo embeleza a Igreja, mostrando-lhe novos aspectos da Revelação e presenteando-a com um novo rosto. Pela inculturação, a Igreja «introduz os povos com as suas culturas na sua própria comunidade», porque «cada cultura oferece formas e valores positivos que podem enriquecer o modo como o Evangelho é pregado, compreendido e vivido». Assim, «a Igreja, assumindo os valores das diversas culturas, torna-se sponsa ornata monilibus suis, a noiva que se adorna com suas joias (cf. ,10)». 117. Se for bem entendida, a diversidade cultural não ameaça a unidade da Igreja. É o Espírito Santo, enviado pelo Pai e o Filho, que transforma os nossos corações e nos torna capazes de entrar na comunhão perfeita da Santíssima Trindade, onde tudo encontra a sua unidade. O Espírito Santo constrói a comunhão e a harmonia do povo de Deus. Ele mesmo é a harmonia, tal como é o vínculo de amor entre o Pai e o Filho. É Ele que suscita uma abundante e diversificada riqueza de dons e, ao mesmo tempo, constrói uma unidade que nunca é uniformidade, mas multiforme harmonia que atrai. A evangelização reconhece com alegria estas múltiplas riquezas que o Espírito gera na Igreja. Não faria justiça à lógica da encarnação pensar num cristianismo monocultural e monocórdico. É verdade que algumas culturas estiveram intimamente ligadas à pregação do Evangelho e ao desenvolvimento do pensamento cristão, mas a mensagem revelada não se identifica com nenhuma delas e possui um conteúdo transcultural. Por isso, na evangelização de novas culturas ou de culturas que não acolheram a pregação cristã, não é indispensável impor uma determinada forma cultural, por mais bela e antiga que seja, juntamente com a proposta do Evangelho. A mensagem, que anunciamos, sempre apresenta alguma roupagem cultural, mas às vezes, na Igreja, caímos na vaidosa sacralização da própria cultura, o que pode mostrar mais fanatismo do que autêntico ardor evangelizador. 118. Os Bispos da Oceania pediram que a Igreja neste continente «desenvolva uma compreensão e exposição da verdade de Cristo partindo das tradições e culturas locais», e instaram todos os missionários «a trabalhar de harmonia com os cristãos indígenas para garantir que a doutrina e a vida da Igreja sejam expressas em formas legítimas e apropriadas a cada cultura». Não podemos pretender que todos os povos dos vários continentes, ao exprimir a fé cristã, imitem as modalidades adotadas pelos povos europeus num determinado momento da história, porque a fé não se pode confinar dentro dos limites de compreensão e expressão duma cultura. É indiscutível que uma única cultura não esgota o mistério da redenção de Cristo. Todos somos discípulos missionários 119. Em todos os batizados, desde o primeiro ao último, atua a força santificadora do Espírito que impele a evangelizar. O povo de Deus é santo em virtude desta unção, que o torna infalível «''in credendo''», ou seja, ao crer, não pode enganar-se, ainda que não encontre palavras para explicar a sua fé. O Espírito guia-o na verdade e condu-lo à salvação. Como parte do seu mistério de amor pela humanidade, Deus dota a totalidade dos fiéis com um instinto da fé – o sensus fidei – que os ajuda a discernir o que vem realmente de Deus. A presença do Espírito confere aos cristãos uma certa conaturalidade com as realidades divinas e uma sabedoria que lhes permite captá-las intuitivamente, embora não possuam os meios adequados para expressá-las com precisão. 120. Em virtude do Batismo recebido, cada membro do povo de Deus tornou-se discípulo missionário (cf. ,19). Cada um dos batizados, independentemente da própria função na Igreja e do grau de instrução da sua fé, é um sujeito ativo de evangelização, e seria inapropriado pensar num esquema de evangelização realizado por agentes qualificados enquanto o resto do povo fiel seria apenas receptor das suas ações. A nova evangelização deve implicar um novo protagonismo de cada um dos batizados. Esta convicção transforma-se num apelo dirigido a cada cristão para que ninguém renuncie ao seu compromisso de evangelização, porque, se uma pessoa experimentou verdadeiramente o amor de Deus que o salva, não precisa de muito tempo de preparação para sair a anunciá-lo, não pode esperar que lhe deem muitas lições ou longas instruções. Cada cristão é missionário na medida em que se encontrou com o amor de Deus em Cristo Jesus; não digamos mais que somos «discípulos» e «missionários», mas sempre que somos «discípulos missionários». Se não estivermos convencidos disto, olhemos para os primeiros discípulos, que logo depois de terem conhecido o olhar de Jesus, saíram proclamando cheios de alegria: «Encontramos o Messias» ( ,41). A Samaritana, logo que terminou o seu diálogo com Jesus, tornou-se missionária, e muitos samaritanos acreditaram em Jesus «devido às palavras da mulher» (Jo 4,39). Também São Paulo, depois do seu encontro com Jesus Cristo, «começou imediatamente a proclamar (…) que Jesus era o Filho de Deus» (At 9,20). Porque esperamos nós? 121. Certamente todos somos chamados a crescer como evangelizadores. Devemos procurar simultaneamente uma melhor formação, um aprofundamento do nosso amor e um testemunho mais claro do Evangelho. Neste sentido, todos devemos deixar que os outros nos evangelizem constantemente; isto não significa que devemos renunciar à missão evangelizadora, mas encontrar o modo de comunicar Jesus que corresponda à situação em que vivemos. Seja como for, todos somos chamados a dar aos outros o testemunho explícito do amor salvífico do Senhor, que, sem olhar às nossas imperfeições, nos oferece a sua proximidade, a sua Palavra, a sua força, e dá sentido à nossa vida. O teu coração sabe que a vida não é a mesma coisa sem Ele; pois bem, aquilo que descobriste, o que te ajuda a viver e te dá esperança, isso é o que deves comunicar aos outros. A nossa imperfeição não deve ser desculpa; pelo contrário, a missão é um estímulo constante para não nos acomodarmos na mediocridade, mas continuarmos a crescer. O testemunho de fé, que todo o cristão é chamado a oferecer, implica dizer como São Paulo: «Não que já o tenha alcançado ou já seja perfeito; mas corro para ver se o alcanço, (…) lançando-me para o que vem à frente» ( ,12-13). A força evangelizadora da piedade popular 122. Da mesma forma, podemos pensar que os diferentes povos, nos quais foi inculturado o Evangelho, são sujeitos colectivos ativos, agentes da evangelização. Assim é, porque cada povo é o criador da sua cultura e o protagonista da sua história. A cultura é algo de dinâmico, que um povo recria constantemente, e cada geração transmite à seguinte um conjunto de atitudes relativas às diversas situações existenciais, que esta nova geração deve reelaborar face aos próprios desafios. O ser humano «é simultaneamente filho e pai da cultura onde está inserido». Quando o Evangelho se inculturou num povo, no seu processo de transmissão cultural também transmite a fé de maneira sempre nova; daí a importância da evangelização entendida como inculturação. Cada porção do povo de Deus, ao traduzir na vida o dom de Deus segundo a sua índole própria, dá testemunho da fé recebida e enriquece-a com novas expressões que falam por si. Pode dizer-se que «o povo se evangeliza continuamente a si mesmo». Aqui ganha importância a piedade popular, verdadeira expressão da atividade missionária espontânea do povo de Deus. Trata-se de uma realidade em permanente desenvolvimento, cujo protagonista é o Espírito Santo. 123. Na piedade popular, pode-se captar a modalidade em que a fé recebida se encarnou numa cultura e continua a transmitir-se. Vista por vezes com desconfiança, a piedade popular foi objeto de revalorização nas décadas posteriores ao Concílio. Quem deu um impulso decisivo nesta direção, foi Paulo VI na sua Exortação Apostólica Evangelii Nuntiandi. Nela explica que a piedade popular «traduz em si uma certa sede de Deus, que somente os pobres e os simples podem experimentar» e «torna as pessoas capazes para terem rasgos de generosidade e predispõe-nas para o sacrifício até ao heroísmo, quando se trata de manifestar a fé». Já mais perto dos nossos dias, Bento XVI, na América Latina, assinalou que se trata de um «precioso tesouro da Igreja Católica» e que nela «aparece a alma dos povos latino-americanos». 124. No Documento de Aparecida, descrevem-se as riquezas que o Espírito Santo explicita na piedade popular por sua iniciativa gratuita. Naquele amado Continente, onde uma multidão imensa de cristãos exprime a sua fé através da piedade popular, os Bispos chamam-na também «espiritualidade popular» ou «mística popular». Trata-se de uma verdadeira «espiritualidade encarnada na cultura dos simples». Não é vazia de conteúdos, mas descobre-os e exprime-os mais pela via simbólica do que pelo uso da razão instrumental e, no ato de fé, acentua mais o credere in Deum que o credere Deum. É «uma maneira legítima de viver a fé, um modo de se sentir parte da Igreja e uma forma de ser missionários»; comporta a graça da missionariedade, do sair de si e do peregrinar: «O caminhar juntos para os santuários e o participar em outras manifestações da piedade popular, levando também os filhos ou convidando a outras pessoas, é em si mesmo um gesto evangelizador». Não coarctemos nem pretendamos controlar esta força missionária! 125. Para compreender esta necessidade, é preciso abordá-la com o olhar do Bom Pastor, que não procura julgar mas amar. Só a partir da conaturalidade afetiva que dá o amor é que podemos apreciar a vida teologal presente na piedade dos povos cristãos, especialmente nos pobres. Penso na fé firme das mães ao pé da cama do filho doente, que se agarram a um terço ainda que não saibam elencar os artigos do Credo; ou na carga imensa de esperança contida numa vela que se acende, numa casa humilde, para pedir ajuda a Maria, ou nos olhares de profundo amor a Cristo crucificado. Quem ama o povo fiel de Deus, não pode ver estas ações unicamente como uma busca natural da divindade; são a manifestação duma vida teologal animada pela ação do Espírito Santo, que foi derramado em nossos corações (cf. ,5). 126. Na piedade popular, por ser fruto do Evangelho inculturado, subjaz uma força ativamente evangelizadora que não podemos subestimar: seria ignorar a obra do Espírito Santo. Ao contrário, somos chamados a encorajá-la e fortalecê-la para aprofundar o processo de inculturação, que é uma realidade nunca acabada. As expressões da piedade popular têm muito que nos ensinar e, para quem as sabe ler, são um lugar teológico a que devemos prestar atenção particularmente na hora de pensar a nova evangelização. De pessoa a pessoa 127. Hoje que a Igreja deseja viver uma profunda renovação missionária, há uma forma de pregação que nos compete a todos como tarefa diária: é cada um levar o Evangelho às pessoas com quem se encontra, tanto aos mais íntimos como aos desconhecidos. É a pregação informal que se pode realizar durante uma conversa, e é também a que realiza um missionário quando visita um lar. Ser discípulo significa ter a disposição permanente de levar aos outros o amor de Jesus; e isto sucede espontaneamente em qualquer lugar: na rua, na praça, no trabalho, num caminho. 128. Nesta pregação, sempre respeitosa e amável, o primeiro momento é um diálogo pessoal, no qual a outra pessoa se exprime e partilha as suas alegrias, as suas esperanças, as preocupações com os seus entes queridos e muitas coisas que enchem o coração. Só depois desta conversa é que se pode apresentar-lhe a Palavra, seja pela leitura de algum versículo ou de modo narrativo, mas sempre recordando o anúncio fundamental: o amor pessoal de Deus que Se fez homem, entregou-Se a Si mesmo por nós e, vivo, oferece a sua salvação e a sua amizade. É o anúncio que se partilha com uma atitude humilde e testemunhal de quem sempre sabe aprender, com a consciência de que esta mensagem é tão rica e profunda que sempre nos ultrapassa. Umas vezes exprime-se de maneira mais direta, outras através dum testemunho pessoal, uma história, um gesto, ou outra forma que o próprio Espírito Santo possa suscitar numa circunstância concreta. Se parecer prudente e houver condições, é bom que este encontro fraterno e missionário conclua com uma breve oração que se relacione com as preocupações que a pessoa manifestou. Assim ela sentirá mais claramente que foi ouvida e interpretada, que a sua situação foi posta nas mãos de Deus, e reconhecerá que a Palavra de Deus fala realmente à sua própria vida. 129. Contudo não se deve pensar que o anúncio evangélico tenha de ser transmitido sempre com determinadas fórmulas preestabelecidas ou com palavras concretas que exprimam um conteúdo absolutamente invariável. Transmite-se com formas tão diversas que seria impossível descrevê-las ou catalogá-las, e cujo sujeito colectivo é o povo de Deus com seus gestos e sinais inumeráveis. Por conseguinte, se o Evangelho se encarnou numa cultura, já não se comunica apenas através do anúncio de pessoa a pessoa. Isto deve fazer-nos pensar que, nos países onde o cristianismo é minoria, para além de animar cada batizado a anunciar o Evangelho, as Igrejas particulares hão de promover ativamente formas, pelo menos incipientes, de inculturação. Enfim, o que se deve procurar é que a pregação do Evangelho, expressa com categorias próprias da cultura onde é anunciado, provoque uma nova síntese com essa cultura. Embora estes processos sejam sempre lentos, às vezes o medo paralisa-nos demasiado. Se deixamos que as dúvidas e os medos sufoquem toda a ousadia, é possível que, em vez de sermos criativos, nos deixemos simplesmente ficar cômodos sem provocar qualquer avanço e, neste caso, não seremos participantes dos processos históricos com a nossa cooperação, mas simplesmente espectadores duma estagnação estéril da Igreja. Carismas ao serviço da comunhão evangelizadora 130. O Espírito Santo enriquece toda a Igreja evangelizadora também com diferentes carismas. São dons para renovar e edificar a Igreja. Não se trata de um patrimônio fechado, entregue a um grupo para que o guarde; mas são presentes do Espírito integrados no corpo eclesial, atraídos para o centro que é Cristo, donde são canalizados num impulso evangelizador. Um sinal claro da autenticidade dum carisma é a sua eclesialidade, a sua capacidade de se integrar harmoniosamente na vida do povo santo de Deus para o bem de todos. Uma verdadeira novidade suscitada pelo Espírito não precisa de fazer sombra sobre outras espiritualidades e dons para se afirmar a si mesma. Quanto mais um carisma dirigir o seu olhar para o coração do Evangelho, tanto mais eclesial será o seu exercício. É na comunhão, mesmo que seja fadigosa, que um carisma se revela autêntica e misteriosamente fecundo. Se vive este desafio, a Igreja pode ser um modelo para a paz no mundo. 131. As diferenças entre as pessoas e as comunidades por vezes são incômodas, mas o Espírito Santo, que suscita esta diversidade, de tudo pode tirar algo de bom e transformá-lo em dinamismo evangelizador que atua por atração. A diversidade deve ser sempre conciliada com a ajuda do Espírito Santo; só Ele pode suscitar a diversidade, a pluralidade, a multiplicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, realizar a unidade. Ao invés, quando somos nós que pretendemos a diversidade e nos fechamos em nossos particularismos, em nossos exclusivismos, provocamos a divisão; e, por outro lado, quando somos nós que queremos construir a unidade com os nossos planos humanos, acabamos por impor a uniformidade, a homologação. Isto não ajuda a missão da Igreja. Cultura, pensamento e educação 132. O anúncio às culturas implica também um anúncio às culturas profissionais, científicas e acadêmicas. É o encontro entre a fé, a razão e as ciências, que visa desenvolver um novo discurso sobre a credibilidade, uma apologética original que ajude a criar as predisposições para que o Evangelho seja escutado por todos. Quando algumas categorias da razão e das ciências são acolhidas no anúncio da mensagem, tais categorias tornam-se instrumentos de evangelização; é a água transformada em vinho. É aquilo que, uma vez assumido, não só é redimido, mas torna-se instrumento do Espírito para iluminar e renovar o mundo. 133. Uma vez que não basta a preocupação do evangelizador por chegar a cada pessoa, mas o Evangelho também se anuncia às culturas no seu conjunto, a teologia – e não só a teologia pastoral – em diálogo com outras ciências e experiências humanas tem grande importância para pensar como fazer chegar a proposta do Evangelho à variedade dos contextos culturais e dos destinatários. A Igreja, comprometida na evangelização, aprecia e encoraja o carisma dos teólogos e o seu esforço na investigação teológica, que promove o diálogo com o mundo da cultura e da ciência. Faço apelo aos teólogos para que cumpram este serviço como parte da missão salvífica da Igreja. Mas, para isso, é necessário que tenham a peito a finalidade evangelizadora da Igreja e da própria teologia, e não se contentem com uma teologia de gabinete. 134. As universidades são um âmbito privilegiado para pensar e desenvolver este compromisso de evangelização de modo interdisciplinar e inclusivo. As escolas católicas, que sempre procuram conjugar a tarefa educacional com o anúncio explícito do Evangelho, constituem uma contribuição muito válida para a evangelização da cultura, mesmo em países e cidades onde uma situação adversa nos incentiva a usar a nossa criatividade para se encontrar os caminhos adequados. A homilia 135. Consideremos agora a pregação dentro da Liturgia, que requer uma séria avaliação por parte dos Pastores. Deter-me-ei particularmente, e até com certa meticulosidade, na homilia e sua preparação, porque são muitas as reclamações relacionadas com este ministério importante, e não podemos fechar os ouvidos. A homilia é o ponto de comparação para avaliar a proximidade e a capacidade de encontro de um Pastor com o seu povo. De fato, sabemos que os fiéis lhe dão muita importância; e, muitas vezes, tanto eles como os próprios ministros ordenados sofrem: uns a ouvir e os outros a pregar. É triste que assim seja. A homilia pode ser, realmente, uma experiência intensa e feliz do Espírito, um consolador encontro com a Palavra, uma fonte constante de renovação e crescimento. 136. Renovemos a nossa confiança na pregação, que se funda na convicção de que é Deus que deseja alcançar os outros através do pregador e de que Ele mostra o seu poder através da palavra humana. São Paulo fala vigorosamente sobre a necessidade de pregar, porque o Senhor quis chegar aos outros por meio também da nossa palavra (cf. ,14-17). Com a palavra, Nosso Senhor conquistou o coração da gente. De todas as partes, vinham para O ouvir (cf. ,45). Ficavam maravilhados, «bebendo» os seus ensinamentos (cf. Mc 6, 2). Sentiam que lhes falava como quem tem autoridade (cf. Mc 1, 27). E os Apóstolos, que Jesus estabelecera «para estarem com Ele e para os enviar a pregar» (Mc 3, 14), atraíram para o seio da Igreja todos os povos com a palavra (cf. ,15.20). O contexto litúrgico 137. Agora é oportuno recordar que «a proclamação litúrgica da Palavra de Deus, principalmente no contexto da assembleia eucarística, não é tanto um momento de meditação e de catequese, como sobretudo o diálogo de Deus com o seu povo, no qual se proclamam as maravilhas da salvação e se propõem continuamente as exigências da Aliança». Reveste-se de um valor especial a homilia, derivado do seu contexto eucarístico, que supera toda a catequese por ser o momento mais alto do diálogo entre Deus e o seu povo, antes da comunhão sacramental. A homilia é um retomar este diálogo que já está estabelecido entre o Senhor e o seu povo. Aquele que prega deve conhecer o coração da sua comunidade para identificar onde está vivo e ardente o desejo de Deus e também onde é que este diálogo de amor foi sufocado ou não pôde dar fruto. 138. A homilia não pode ser um espetáculo de divertimento, não corresponde à lógica dos recursos mediáticos, mas deve dar fervor e significado à celebração. É um gênero peculiar, já que se trata de uma pregação no quadro duma celebração litúrgica; por conseguinte, deve ser breve e evitar que se pareça com uma conferência ou uma lição. O pregador pode até ser capaz de manter vivo o interesse das pessoas por uma hora, mas assim a sua palavra torna-se mais importante que a celebração da fé. Se a homilia se prolonga demasiado, lesa duas características da celebração litúrgica: a harmonia entre as suas partes e o seu ritmo. Quando a pregação se realiza no contexto da Liturgia, incorpora-se como parte da oferenda que se entrega ao Pai e como mediação da graça que Cristo derrama na celebração. Este mesmo contexto exige que a pregação oriente a assembleia, e também o pregador, para uma comunhão com Cristo na Eucaristia, que transforme a vida. Isto requer que a palavra do pregador não ocupe um lugar excessivo, para que o Senhor brilhe mais que o ministro. A conversa da mãe 139. Dissemos que o povo de Deus, pela ação constante do Espírito nele, se evangeliza continuamente a si mesmo. Que implicações tem esta convicção para o pregador? Lembra-nos que a Igreja é mãe e prega ao povo como uma mãe fala ao seu filho, sabendo que o filho tem confiança de que tudo o que se lhe ensina é para seu bem, porque se sente amado. Além disso, a boa mãe sabe reconhecer tudo o que Deus semeou no seu filho, escuta as suas preocupações e aprende com ele. O espírito de amor que reina numa família guia tanto a mãe como o filho nos seus diálogos, nos quais se ensina e aprende, se corrige e valoriza o que é bom; assim deve acontecer também na homilia. O Espírito que inspirou os Evangelhos e atua no povo de Deus, inspira também como se deve escutar a fé do povo e como se deve pregar em cada Eucaristia. Portanto a pregação cristã encontra, no coração da cultura do povo, um manancial de água viva tanto para saber o que se deve dizer como para encontrar o modo mais apropriado para o dizer. Assim como todos gostamos que nos falem na nossa língua materna, assim também, na fé, gostamos que nos falem em termos da «cultura materna», em termos do idioma materno (cf. ,21.27), e o coração dispõe-se a ouvir melhor. Esta linguagem é uma tonalidade que transmite coragem, inspiração, força, impulso. 140. Este âmbito materno-eclesial, onde se desenrola o diálogo do Senhor com o seu povo, deve ser encarecido e cultivado através da proximidade cordial do pregador, do tom caloroso da sua voz, da mansidão do estilo das suas frases, da alegria dos seus gestos. Mesmo que às vezes a homilia seja um pouco maçante, se houver este espírito materno-eclesial, será sempre fecunda, tal como os conselhos maçantes duma mãe, com o passar do tempo, dão fruto no coração dos filhos. 141. Ficamos admirados com os recursos empregues pelo Senhor para dialogar com o seu povo, revelar o seu mistério a todos, cativar a gente comum com ensinamentos tão elevados e exigentes. Creio que o segredo de Jesus esteja escondido naquele seu olhar o povo mais além das suas fraquezas e quedas: «Não temais, pequenino rebanho, porque aprouve ao vosso Pai dar-vos o Reino» ( ,32); Jesus prega com este espírito. Transbordando de alegria no Espírito, bendiz o Pai por Lhe atrair os pequeninos: «Bendigo-Te, ó Pai, Senhor do Céu e da Terra, porque escondeste estas coisas aos sábios e aos inteligentes e as revelaste aos pequeninos» (Lc 10,21). O Senhor compraz-Se verdadeiramente em dialogar com o seu povo, e compete ao pregador fazer sentir este gosto do Senhor ao seu povo. Palavras que abrasam os corações 142. Um diálogo é muito mais do que a comunicação duma verdade. Realiza-se pelo prazer de falar e pelo bem concreto que se comunica através das palavras entre aqueles que se amam. É um bem que não consiste em coisas, mas nas próprias pessoas que mutuamente se dão no diálogo. A pregação puramente moralista ou doutrinadora e também a que se transforma numa lição de exegese reduzem esta comunicação entre os corações que se verifica na homilia e que deve ter um carácter quase sacramental: «A fé surge da pregação, e a pregação surge pela palavra de Cristo» (Rm 10,17). Na homilia, a verdade anda de mãos dadas com a beleza e o bem. Não se trata de verdades abstratas ou de silogismos frios, porque se comunica também a beleza das imagens que o Senhor utilizava para incentivar a prática do bem. A memória do povo fiel, como a de Maria, deve ficar transbordante das maravilhas de Deus. O seu coração, esperançado na prática alegre e possível do amor que lhe foi anunciado, sente que toda a palavra na Escritura, antes de ser exigência, é dom. 143. O desafio duma pregação inculturada consiste em transmitir a síntese da mensagem evangélica, e não ideias ou valores soltos. Onde está a tua síntese, ali está o teu coração. A diferença entre fazer luz com sínteses e o fazê-lo com ideias soltas é a mesma que há entre o ardor do coração e o tédio. O pregador tem a belíssima e difícil missão de unir os corações que se amam: o do Senhor e os do seu povo. O diálogo entre Deus e o seu povo reforça ainda mais a aliança entre ambos e estreita o vínculo da caridade. Durante o tempo da homilia, os corações dos crentes fazem silêncio e deixam-No falar a Ele. O Senhor e o seu povo falam-se de mil e uma maneiras diretamente, sem intermediários, mas, na homilia, querem que alguém sirva de instrumento e exprima os sentimentos, de modo que, depois, cada um possa escolher como continuar a sua conversa. A palavra é, essencialmente, mediadora e necessita não só dos dois dialogantes mas também de um pregador que a represente como tal, convencido de que «não nos pregamos a nós mesmos, mas a Cristo Jesus, o Senhor, e nos consideramos vossos servos, por amor de Jesus» ( , 5). 144. Falar com o coração implica mantê-lo não só ardente, mas também iluminado pela integridade da Revelação e pelo caminho que essa Palavra percorreu no coração da Igreja e do nosso povo fiel ao longo da sua história. A identidade cristã, que é aquele abraço batismal que o Pai nos deu em pequeninos, faz-nos anelar, como filhos pródigos – e prediletos em Maria –, pelo outro abraço, o do Pai misericordioso que nos espera na glória. Fazer com que o nosso povo se sinta, de certo modo, no meio destes dois abraços é a tarefa difícil, mas bela, de quem prega o Evangelho. A preparação da pregação 145. A preparação da pregação é uma tarefa tão importante que convém dedicar-lhe um tempo longo de estudo, oração, reflexão e criatividade pastoral. Com muita amizade, quero deter-me a propor um itinerário de preparação da homilia. Trata-se de indicações que, para alguns, poderão parecer óbvias, mas considero oportuno sugeri-las para recordar a necessidade de dedicar um tempo privilegiado a este precioso ministério. Alguns párocos sustentam frequentemente que isto não é possível por causa de tantas incumbências que devem desempenhar; todavia atrevo-me a pedir que todas as semanas se dedique a esta tarefa um tempo pessoal e comunitário suficientemente longo, mesmo que se tenha de dar menos tempo a outras tarefas também importantes. A confiança no Espírito Santo que atua na pregação não é meramente passiva, mas ativa e criativa. Implica oferecer-se como instrumento (cf. ,1), com todas as próprias capacidades, para que possam ser utilizadas por Deus. Um pregador que não se prepara não é «espiritual»: é desonesto e irresponsável quanto aos dons que recebeu. O culto da verdade 146. O primeiro passo, depois de invocar o Espírito Santo, é prestar toda a atenção ao texto bíblico, que deve ser o fundamento da pregação. Quando alguém se detém procurando compreender qual é a mensagem dum texto, exerce o «culto da verdade». É a humildade do coração que reconhece que a Palavra sempre nos transcende, que somos, «não os árbitros nem os proprietários, mas os depositários, os arautos e os servidores». Esta atitude de humilde e deslumbrada veneração da Palavra exprime-se detendo-se a estudá-la com o máximo cuidado e com um santo temor de a manipular. Para se poder interpretar um texto bíblico, faz falta paciência, pôr de parte toda a ansiedade e atribuir-lhe tempo, interesse e dedicação gratuita. Há que pôr de lado qualquer preocupação que nos inquiete, para entrar noutro âmbito de serena atenção. Não vale a pena dedicar-se a ler um texto bíblico, se aquilo que se quer obter são resultados rápidos, fáceis ou imediatos. Por isso, a preparação da pregação requer amor. Uma pessoa só dedica um tempo gratuito e sem pressa às coisas ou às pessoas que ama; e aqui trata-se de amar a Deus, que quis falar. A partir deste amor, uma pessoa pode deter-se todo o tempo que for necessário, com a atitude dum discípulo: «Fala, Senhor; o teu servo escuta» ( ,9). 147. Em primeiro lugar, convém estarmos seguros de compreender adequadamente o significado das palavras que lemos. Quero insistir em algo que parece evidente, mas que nem sempre é tido em conta: o texto bíblico, que estudamos, tem dois ou três mil anos, a sua linguagem é muito diferente da que usamos agora. Por mais que nos pareça termos entendido as palavras, que estão traduzidas na nossa língua, isso não significa que compreendemos corretamente tudo o que o escritor sagrado queria exprimir. São conhecidos os vários recursos que proporciona a análise literária: prestar atenção às palavras que se repetem ou evidenciam, reconhecer a estrutura e o dinamismo próprio dum texto, considerar o lugar que ocupam os personagens, etc. Mas o objetivo não é o de compreender todos os pequenos detalhes dum texto; o mais importante é descobrir qual é a mensagem principal, a mensagem que confere estrutura e unidade ao texto. Se o pregador não faz este esforço, é possível que também a sua pregação não tenha unidade nem ordem; o seu discurso será apenas uma súmula de várias ideias desarticuladas que não conseguirão mobilizar os outros. A mensagem central é aquela que o autor quis primariamente transmitir, o que implica identificar não só uma ideia mas também o efeito que esse autor quis produzir. Se um texto foi escrito para consolar, não deveria ser utilizado para corrigir erros; se foi escrito para exortar, não deveria ser utilizado para instruir; se foi escrito para ensinar algo sobre Deus, não deveria ser utilizado para explicar várias opiniões teológicas; se foi escrito para levar ao louvor ou ao serviço missionário, não o utilizemos para informar sobre as últimas notícias. 148. É verdade que, para se entender adequadamente o sentido da mensagem central dum texto, é preciso colocá-lo em ligação com o ensinamento da Bíblia inteira, transmitida pela Igreja. Este é um princípio importante da interpretação bíblica, que tem em conta que o Espírito Santo não inspirou só uma parte, mas a Bíblia inteira, e que, nalgumas questões, o povo cresceu na sua compreensão da vontade de Deus a partir da experiência vivida. Assim se evitam interpretações equivocadas ou parciais, que contradizem outros ensinamentos da mesma Escritura. Mas isto não significa enfraquecer a acentuação própria e específica do texto que se deve pregar. Um dos defeitos duma pregação enfadonha e ineficaz é precisamente não poder transmitir a força própria do texto que foi proclamado. A personalização da Palavra 149. O pregador «deve ser o primeiro a desenvolver uma grande familiaridade pessoal com a Palavra de Deus: não lhe basta conhecer o aspecto linguístico ou exegético, sem dúvida necessário; precisa de se abeirar da Palavra com o coração dócil e orante, a fim de que ela penetre a fundo nos seus pensamentos e sentimentos e gere nele uma nova mentalidade». Faz-nos bem renovar, cada dia, cada domingo, o nosso ardor na preparação da homilia, e verificar se, em nós mesmos, cresce o amor pela Palavra que pregamos. É bom não esquecer que, «particularmente, a maior ou menor santidade do ministro influi sobre o anúncio da Palavra». Como diz São Paulo, «falamos, não para agradar aos homens, mas a Deus que põe à prova os nossos corações» ( , 4). Se está vivo este desejo de, primeiro, ouvirmos nós a Palavra que temos de pregar, esta transmitir-se-á duma maneira ou doutra ao povo fiel de Deus: «A boca fala da abundância do coração» ( ,34). As leituras do domingo ressoarão com todo o seu esplendor no coração do povo, se primeiro ressoarem assim no coração do Pastor. 150. Jesus irritava-Se com pretensiosos mestres, muito exigentes com os outros, que ensinavam a Palavra de Deus mas não se deixavam iluminar por ela: «Atam fardos pesados e insuportáveis e colocam-nos aos ombros dos outros, mas eles não põem nem um dedo para os deslocar» ( ,4). E o Apóstolo São Tiago exortava: «Meus irmãos, não haja muitos entre vós que pretendam ser mestres, sabendo que nós teremos um julgamento mais severo» ( ,1). Quem quiser pregar, deve primeiro estar disposto a deixar-se tocar pela Palavra e fazê-la carne na sua vida concreta. Assim, a pregação consistirá na atividade tão intensa e fecunda que é «comunicar aos outros o que foi contemplado». Por tudo isto, antes de preparar concretamente o que vai dizer na pregação, o pregador tem que aceitar ser primeiro trespassado por essa Palavra que há de trespassar os outros, porque é uma Palavra viva e eficaz, que, como uma espada, «penetra até à divisão da alma e do corpo, das articulações e das medulas, e discerne os sentimentos e intenções do coração» ( ,12). Isto tem um valor pastoral. Mesmo nesta época, a gente prefere escutar as testemunhas: «Tem sede de autenticidade (...), reclama evangelizadores que lhe falem de um Deus que eles conheçam e lhes seja familiar como se eles vissem o invisível». 151. Não nos é pedido que sejamos imaculados, mas que não cessamos de melhorar, vivamos o desejo profundo de progredir no caminho do Evangelho, e não deixemos cair os braços. Indispensável é que o pregador esteja seguro de que Deus o ama, de que Jesus Cristo o salvou, de que o seu amor tem sempre a última palavra. À vista de tanta beleza, sentirá muitas vezes que a sua vida não lhe dá plenamente glória e desejará sinceramente corresponder melhor a um amor tão grande. Todavia, se não se detém com sincera abertura a escutar esta Palavra, se não deixa que a mesma toque a sua vida, que o interpele, exorte, mobilize, se não dedica tempo para rezar com esta Palavra, então na realidade será um falso profeta, um embusteiro ou um charlatão vazio. Em todo o caso, desde que reconheça a sua pobreza e deseje comprometer-se mais, sempre poderá dar Jesus Cristo, dizendo como Pedro: «Não tenho ouro nem prata, mas o que tenho, isto te dou» ( ,6). O Senhor quer servir-Se de nós como seres vivos, livres e criativos, que se deixam penetrar pela sua Palavra antes de a transmitir; a sua mensagem deve passar realmente através do pregador, e não só pela sua razão, mas tomando posse de todo o seu ser. O Espírito Santo, que inspirou a Palavra, é quem «hoje ainda, como nos inícios da Igreja, age em cada um dos evangelizadores que se deixa possuir e conduzir por Ele, e põe na sua boca as palavras que ele sozinho não poderia encontrar». A leitura espiritual 152. Há uma modalidade concreta para escutarmos aquilo que o Senhor nos quer dizer na sua Palavra e nos deixarmos transformar pelo Espírito: designamo-la por «''lectio divina''». Consiste na leitura da Palavra de Deus num tempo de oração, para lhe permitir que nos ilumine e renove. Esta leitura orante da Bíblia não está separada do estudo que o pregador realiza para individuar a mensagem central do texto; antes pelo contrário, é dela que deve partir para procurar descobrir aquilo que essa mesma mensagem tem a dizer à sua própria vida. A leitura espiritual dum texto deve partir do seu sentido literal. Caso contrário, uma pessoa facilmente fará o texto dizer o que lhe convém, o que serve para confirmar as suas próprias decisões, o que se adapta aos seus próprios esquemas mentais. E isto seria, em última análise, usar o sagrado para proveito próprio e passar esta confusão para o povo de Deus. Nunca devemos esquecer-nos de que, por vezes, «também Satanás se disfarça em anjo de luz» ( ,14). 153. Na presença de Deus, numa leitura tranquila do texto, é bom perguntar-se, por exemplo: «Senhor, a mim que me diz este texto? Com esta mensagem, que quereis mudar na minha vida? Que é que me dá fastídio neste texto? Porque é que isto não me interessa?»; ou então: «De que gosto? Em que me estimula esta Palavra? Que me atrai? E porque me atrai?». Quando se procura ouvir o Senhor, é normal ter tentações. Uma delas é simplesmente sentir-se chateado e acabrunhado e dar tudo por encerrado; outra tentação muito comum é começar a pensar naquilo que o texto diz aos outros, para evitar de o aplicar à própria vida. Acontece também começar a procurar desculpas, que nos permitam diluir a mensagem específica do texto. Outras vezes pensamos que Deus nos exige uma decisão demasiado grande, que ainda não estamos em condições de tomar. Isto leva muitas pessoas a perderem a alegria do encontro com a Palavra, mas isso significaria esquecer que ninguém é mais paciente do que Deus Pai, ninguém compreende e sabe esperar como Ele. Deus convida sempre a dar um passo mais, mas não exige uma resposta completa, se ainda não percorremos o caminho que a torna possível. Apenas quer que olhemos com sinceridade a nossa vida e a apresentemos sem fingimento diante dos seus olhos, que estejamos dispostos a continuar a crescer, e peçamos a Ele o que ainda não podemos conseguir. À escuta do povo 154. O pregador deve também pôr-se à escuta do povo, para descobrir aquilo que os fiéis precisam de ouvir. Um pregador é um contemplativo da Palavra e também um contemplativo do povo. Desta forma, descobre «as aspirações, as riquezas e as limitações, as maneiras de orar, de amar, de encarar a vida e o mundo, que caracterizam este ou aquele aglomerado humano», prestando atenção «ao povo concreto com os seus sinais e símbolos e respondendo aos problemas que apresenta». Trata-se de relacionar a mensagem do texto bíblico com uma situação humana, com algo que as pessoas vivem, com uma experiência que precisa da luz da Palavra. Esta preocupação não é ditada por uma atitude oportunista ou diplomática, mas é profundamente religiosa e pastoral. No fundo, é uma «sensibilidade espiritual para saber ler nos acontecimentos a mensagem de Deus», e isto é muito mais do que encontrar algo interessante para dizer. Procura-se descobrir «o que o Senhor tem a dizer nessas circunstâncias». Então a preparação da pregação transforma-se num exercício de discernimento evangélico, no qual se procura reconhecer – à luz do Espírito – «um “apelo” que Deus faz ressoar na própria situação histórica: também nele e através dele, Deus chama o crente». 155. Nesta busca, é possível recorrer apenas a alguma experiência humana frequente, como, por exemplo, a alegria dum reencontro, as desilusões, o medo da solidão, a compaixão pela dor alheia, a incerteza perante o futuro, a preocupação com um ser querido, etc.; mas faz falta intensificar a sensibilidade para se reconhecer o que isso realmente tem a ver com a vida das pessoas. Recordemos que nunca se deve responder a perguntas que ninguém se põe, nem convém fazer a crônica da atualidade para despertar interesse; para isso, já existem os programas televisivos. Em todo o caso, é possível partir de algum fato para que a Palavra possa repercutir fortemente no seu apelo à conversão, à adoração, a atitudes concretas de fraternidade e serviço, etc., porque acontece, às vezes, que algumas pessoas gostam de ouvir comentários sobre a realidade na pregação, mas nem por isso se deixam interpelar pessoalmente. Recursos pedagógicos 156. Alguns acreditam que podem ser bons pregadores por saber o que devem dizer, mas descuidam o como, a forma concreta de desenvolver uma pregação. Zangam-se quando os outros não os ouvem ou não os apreciam, mas talvez não se tenham empenhado por encontrar a forma adequada de apresentar a mensagem. Lembremo-nos de que «a evidente importância do conteúdo da evangelização não deve esconder a importância dos métodos e dos meios da mesma evangelização». A preocupação com a forma de pregar também é uma atitude profundamente espiritual. É responder ao amor de Deus, entregando-nos com todas as nossas capacidades e criatividade à missão que Ele nos confia; mas também é um exímio exercício de amor ao próximo, porque não queremos oferecer aos outros algo de má qualidade. Na Bíblia, por exemplo, aparece a recomendação para se preparar a pregação de modo a garantir uma apropriada extensão: «Sê conciso no teu falar: muitas coisas em poucas palavras» ( ). 157. Apenas, para exemplificar, recordemos alguns recursos práticos que podem enriquecer uma pregação e torná-la mais atraente. Um dos esforços mais necessários é aprender a usar imagens na pregação, isto é, a falar por imagens. Às vezes usam-se exemplos para tornar mais compreensível algo que se quer explicar, mas estes exemplos frequentemente dirigem-se apenas ao entendimento, enquanto as imagens ajudam a apreciar e acolher a mensagem que se quer transmitir. Uma imagem fascinante faz com que se sinta a mensagem como algo familiar, próximo, possível, relacionado com a própria vida. Uma imagem apropriada pode levar a saborear a mensagem que se quer transmitir, desperta um desejo e motiva a vontade na direção do Evangelho. Uma boa homilia, como me dizia um antigo professor, deve conter «uma ideia, um sentimento, uma imagem». 158. Já dizia Paulo VI que os fiéis «esperam muito desta pregação e dela poderão tirar fruto, contanto que ela seja simples, clara, direta, adaptada». A simplicidade tem a ver com a linguagem utilizada. Deve ser linguagem que os destinatários compreendam, para não correr o risco de falar ao vento. Acontece frequentemente que os pregadores usam palavras que aprenderam nos seus estudos e em certos ambientes, mas que não fazem parte da linguagem comum das pessoas que os ouvem. Há palavras próprias da teologia ou da catequese, cujo significado não é compreensível para a maioria dos cristãos. O maior risco dum pregador é habituar-se à sua própria linguagem e pensar que todos os outros a usam e compreendem espontaneamente. Se se quer adaptar à linguagem dos outros, para poder chegar até eles com a Palavra, deve-se escutar muito, é preciso partilhar a vida das pessoas e prestar-lhes benévola atenção. A simplicidade e a clareza são duas coisas diferentes. A linguagem pode ser muito simples, mas pouco clara a pregação. Pode-se tornar incompreensível pela desordem, pela sua falta de lógica, ou porque trata vários temas ao mesmo tempo. Por isso, outro cuidado necessário é procurar que a pregação tenha unidade temática, uma ordem clara e ligação entre as frases, de modo que as pessoas possam facilmente seguir o pregador e captar a lógica do que lhes diz. 159. Outra característica é a linguagem positiva. Não diz tanto o que não se deve fazer, como sobretudo propõe o que podemos fazer melhor. E, se aponta algo negativo, sempre procura mostrar também um valor positivo que atraia, para não se ficar pela queixa, o lamento, a crítica ou o remorso. Além disso, uma pregação positiva oferece sempre esperança, orienta para o futuro, não nos deixa prisioneiros da negatividade. Como é bom que sacerdotes, diáconos e leigos se reúnam periodicamente para encontrarem, juntos, os recursos que tornem mais atraente a pregação! Uma evangelização para o aprofundamento do querigma 160. O mandato missionário do Senhor inclui o apelo ao crescimento da fé, quando diz: «ensinando-os a cumprir tudo quanto vos tenho mandado» ( ,20). Daqui se vê claramente que o primeiro anúncio deve desencadear também um caminho de formação e de amadurecimento. A evangelização procura também o crescimento, o que implica tomar muito a sério em cada pessoa o projeto que Deus tem para ela. Cada ser humano precisa sempre mais de Cristo, e a evangelização não deveria deixar que alguém se contente com pouco, mas possa dizer com plena verdade: «Já não sou eu que vivo, mas é Cristo que vive em mim» ( ,20). 161. Não seria correto que este apelo ao crescimento fosse interpretado, exclusiva ou prioritariamente, como formação doutrinal. Trata-se de «cumprir» aquilo que o Senhor nos indicou como resposta ao seu amor, sobressaindo, junto com todas as virtudes, aquele mandamento novo que é o primeiro, o maior, o que melhor nos identifica como discípulos: «É este o meu mandamento: que vos ameis uns aos outros como Eu vos amei» ( ,12). É evidente que, quando os autores do Novo Testamento querem reduzir a mensagem moral cristã a uma última síntese, ao mais essencial, apresentam-nos a exigência irrenunciável do amor ao próximo: «Quem ama o próximo cumpre plenamente a lei. (…) É no amor que está o pleno cumprimento da lei» ( ,8.10). De igual modo, São Paulo, para quem o mandamento do amor não só resume a lei mas constitui o centro e a razão de ser da mesma: «Toda a lei se cumpre plenamente nesta única palavra: Ama o teu próximo como a ti mesmo» (Gl 5,14). E, às suas comunidades, apresenta a vida cristã como um caminho de crescimento no amor: «O Senhor vos faça crescer e superabundar de caridade uns para com os outros e para com todos» ( , 12). Também São Tiago exorta os cristãos a cumprir , acabando por não citar nenhum preceito. 162. Entretanto, este caminho de resposta e crescimento aparece sempre precedido pelo dom, porque o antecede aquele outro pedido do Senhor: «batizando-os em nome...» (Mt 28,19). A adoção como filhos que o Pai oferece gratuitamente e a iniciativa do dom da sua graça (cf. ,8-9; ,7) são a condição que torna possível esta santificação constante, que agrada a Deus e Lhe dá glória. É deixar-se transformar em Cristo, vivendo progressivamente «de acordo com o Espírito» (Rm 8,5). Uma catequese querigmática e mistagógica 163. A educação e a catequese estão ao serviço deste crescimento. Já temos à disposição vários textos do Magistério e subsídios sobre a catequese, preparados pela Santa Sé e por diversos episcopados. Lembro a Exortação Apostólica Catechesi tradendae (1979), o Diretório Geral para a Catequese (1997) e outros documentos cujo conteúdo, sempre atual, não é necessário repetir aqui. Queria deter-me apenas nalgumas considerações que me parece oportuno evidenciar. 164. Voltamos a descobrir que também na catequese tem um papel fundamental o primeiro anúncio ou querigma, que deve ocupar o centro da atividade evangelizadora e de toda a tentativa de renovação eclesial. O querigma é trinitário. É o fogo do Espírito que se dá sob a forma de línguas e nos faz crer em Jesus Cristo, que, com a sua morte e ressurreição, nos revela e comunica a misericórdia infinita do Pai. Na boca do catequista, volta a ressoar sempre o primeiro anúncio: «Jesus Cristo ama-te, deu a sua vida para te salvar, e agora vive contigo todos os dias para te iluminar, fortalecer, libertar». Ao designar-se como «primeiro» este anúncio, não significa que o mesmo se situa no início e que, em seguida, se esquece ou substitui por outros conteúdos que o superam; é o primeiro em sentido qualitativo, porque é o anúncio principal, aquele que sempre se tem de voltar a ouvir de diferentes maneiras e aquele que sempre se tem de voltar a anunciar, duma forma ou doutra, durante a catequese, em todas as suas etapas e momentos. Por isso, também «o sacerdote, como a Igreja, deve crescer na consciência da sua permanente necessidade de ser evangelizado». 165. Não se deve pensar que, na catequese, o querigma é deixado de lado em favor duma formação supostamente mais «sólida». Nada há de mais sólido, mais profundo, mais seguro, mais consistente e mais sábio que esse anúncio. Toda a formação cristã é, primariamente, o aprofundamento do querigma que se vai, cada vez mais e melhor, fazendo carne, que nunca deixa de iluminar a tarefa catequética, e permite compreender adequadamente o sentido de qualquer tema que se desenvolve na catequese. É o anúncio que dá resposta ao anseio de infinito que existe em todo o coração humano. A centralidade do querigma requer certas características do anúncio que hoje são necessárias em toda a parte: que exprima o amor salvífico de Deus como prévio à obrigação moral e religiosa, que não imponha a verdade mas faça apelo à liberdade, que seja pautado pela alegria, o estímulo, a vitalidade e uma integralidade harmoniosa que não reduza a pregação a poucas doutrinas, por vezes mais filosóficas que evangélicas. Isto exige do evangelizador certas atitudes que ajudam a acolher melhor o anúncio: proximidade, abertura ao diálogo, paciência, acolhimento cordial que não condena. 166. Outra característica da catequese, que se desenvolveu nas últimas décadas, é a iniciação mistagógica, que significa essencialmente duas coisas: a necessária progressividade da experiência formativa na qual intervém toda a comunidade e uma renovada valorização dos sinais litúrgicos da iniciação cristã. Muitos manuais e planificações ainda não se deixaram interpelar pela necessidade duma renovação mistagógica, que poderia assumir formas muito diferentes de acordo com o discernimento de cada comunidade educativa. O encontro catequético é um anúncio da Palavra e está centrado nela, mas precisa sempre duma ambientação adequada e duma motivação atraente, do uso de símbolos eloquentes, da sua inserção num amplo processo de crescimento e da integração de todas as dimensões da pessoa num caminho comunitário de escuta e resposta. 167. É bom que toda a catequese preste uma especial atenção à «via da beleza (via pulchritudinis)». Anunciar Cristo significa mostrar que crer n’Ele e segui-Lo não é algo apenas verdadeiro e justo, mas também belo, capaz de cumular a vida dum novo esplendor e duma alegria profunda, mesmo no meio das provações. Nesta perspectiva, todas as expressões de verdadeira beleza podem ser reconhecidas como uma senda que ajuda a encontrar-se com o Senhor Jesus. Não se trata de fomentar um relativismo estético, que pode obscurecer o vínculo indivisível entre verdade, bondade e beleza, mas de recuperar a estima da beleza para poder chegar ao coração do homem e fazer resplandecer nele a verdade e a bondade do Ressuscitado. Se nós, como diz Santo Agostinho, não amamos senão o que é belo, o Filho feito homem, revelação da beleza infinita, é sumamente amável e atrai-nos para Si com laços de amor. Por isso, torna-se necessário que a formação na via pulchritudinis esteja inserida na transmissão da fé. É desejável que cada Igreja particular incentive o uso das artes na sua obra evangelizadora, em continuidade com a riqueza do passado, mas também na vastidão das suas múltiplas expressões atuais, a fim de transmitir a fé numa nova «linguagem parabólica». É preciso ter a coragem de encontrar os novos sinais, os novos símbolos, uma nova carne para a transmissão da Palavra, as diversas formas de beleza que se manifestam em diferentes âmbitos culturais, incluindo aquelas modalidades não convencionais de beleza que podem ser pouco significativas para os evangelizadores, mas tornaram-se particularmente atraentes para os outros. 168. Relativamente à proposta moral da catequese, que convida a crescer na fidelidade ao estilo de vida do Evangelho, é oportuno indicar sempre o bem desejável, a proposta de vida, de maturidade, de realização, de fecundidade, sob cuja luz se pode entender a nossa denúncia dos males que a podem obscurecer. Mais do que como peritos em diagnósticos apocalípticos ou juízes sombrios que se comprazem em detectar qualquer perigo ou desvio, é bom que nos possam ver como mensageiros alegres de propostas altas, guardiões do bem e da beleza que resplandecem numa vida fiel ao Evangelho. O acompanhamento pessoal dos processos de crescimento 169. Numa civilização paradoxalmente ferida pelo anonimato e, simultaneamente, obcecada com os detalhes da vida alheia, descaradamente doente de morbosa curiosidade, a Igreja tem necessidade de um olhar solidário para contemplar, comover-se e parar diante do outro, tantas vezes quantas forem necessárias. Neste mundo, os ministros ordenados e os outros agentes de pastoral podem tornar presente a fragrância da presença solidária de Jesus e o seu olhar pessoal. A Igreja deverá iniciar os seus membros – sacerdotes, religiosos e leigos – nesta «arte do acompanhamento», para que todos aprendam a descalçar sempre as sandálias diante da terra sagrada do outro (cf. ,5). Devemos dar ao nosso caminhar o ritmo salutar da proximidade, com um olhar respeitoso e cheio de compaixão, mas que ao mesmo tempo cure, liberte e anime a amadurecer na vida cristã. 170. Embora possa soar óbvio, o acompanhamento espiritual deve conduzir cada vez mais para Deus, em quem podemos alcançar a verdadeira liberdade. Alguns creem-se livres quando caminham à margem de Deus, sem se dar conta que ficam existencialmente órfãos, desamparados, sem um lar para onde sempre possam voltar. Deixam de ser peregrinos para se transformarem em errantes, que giram indefinidamente ao redor de si mesmos, sem chegar a lado nenhum. O acompanhamento seria contraproducente, caso se tornasse uma espécie de terapia que incentive esta reclusão das pessoas na sua imanência e deixe de ser uma peregrinação com Cristo para o Pai. 171. Hoje mais do que nunca precisamos de homens e mulheres que conheçam, a partir da sua experiência de acompanhamento, o modo de proceder onde reine a prudência, a capacidade de compreensão, a arte de esperar, a docilidade ao Espírito, para no meio de todos defender as ovelhas a nós confiadas dos lobos que tentam desgarrar o rebanho. Precisamos de nos exercitar na arte de escutar, que é mais do que ouvir. Escutar, na comunicação com o outro, é a capacidade do coração que torna possível a proximidade, sem a qual não existe um verdadeiro encontro espiritual. Escutar ajuda-nos a individuar o gesto e a palavra oportunos que nos desinstalam da condição de espectadores. Só a partir desta escuta respeitosa e compassiva é que se pode encontrar os caminhos para um crescimento genuíno, despertar o desejo do ideal cristão, o anseio de corresponder plenamente ao amor de Deus e o anelo de desenvolver o melhor de quanto Deus semeou na nossa própria vida. Mas sempre com a paciência de quem está ciente daquilo que ensinava São Tomás de Aquino: alguém pode ter a graça e a caridade, mas não praticar bem nenhuma das virtudes «por causa de algumas inclinações contrárias» que persistem. Por outras palavras, as virtudes organizam-se sempre e necessariamente «in habitu», embora os condicionamentos possam dificultar as operações desses hábitos virtuosos. Por isso, faz falta «uma pedagogia que introduza a pessoa passo a passo até chegar à plena apropriação do mistério». Para se chegar a um estado de maturidade, isto é, para que as pessoas sejam capazes de decisões verdadeiramente livres e responsáveis, é preciso dar tempo ao tempo, com uma paciência imensa. Como dizia o Beato Pedro Fabro: «O tempo é o mensageiro de Deus». 172. Quem acompanha sabe reconhecer que a situação de cada pessoa diante de Deus e a sua vida em graça é um mistério que ninguém pode conhecer plenamente a partir do exterior. O Evangelho propõe-nos que se corrija e ajude a crescer uma pessoa a partir do reconhecimento da maldade objetiva das suas ações (cf. Mt 18,15), mas sem proferir juízos sobre a sua responsabilidade e culpabilidade (cf. ,1; ,37). Seja como for, um válido acompanhante não transige com os fatalismos nem com a pusilanimidade. Sempre convida a querer curar-se, a pegar no catre (cf. Mt 9,6), a abraçar a cruz, a deixar tudo e partir sem cessar para anunciar o Evangelho. A experiência pessoal de nos deixarmos acompanhar e curar, conseguindo exprimir com plena sinceridade a nossa vida a quem nos acompanha, ensina-nos a ser pacientes e compreensivos com os outros e habilita-nos a encontrar as formas para despertar neles a confiança, a abertura e a vontade de crescer. 173. O acompanhamento espiritual autêntico começa sempre e prossegue no âmbito do serviço à missão evangelizadora. A relação de Paulo com Timóteo e Tito é exemplo deste acompanhamento e desta formação durante a ação apostólica. Ao mesmo tempo que lhes confia a missão de permanecer numa cidade concreta para «acabar de organizar o que ainda falta» ( ,5; cf. ,3-5), dá-lhes os critérios para a vida pessoal e a atividade pastoral. Isto é claramente distinto de todo o tipo de acompanhamento intimista, de autorrealização isolada. Os discípulos missionários acompanham discípulos missionários. Ao redor da Palavra de Deus 174. Não é só a homilia que se deve alimentar da Palavra de Deus. Toda a evangelização está fundada sobre esta Palavra escutada, meditada, vivida, celebrada e testemunhada. A Sagrada Escritura é fonte da evangelização. Por isso, é preciso formar-se continuamente na escuta da Palavra. A Igreja não evangeliza, se não se deixa continuamente evangelizar. É indispensável que a Palavra de Deus «se torne cada vez mais o coração de toda a atividade eclesial». A Palavra de Deus ouvida e celebrada, sobretudo na Eucaristia, alimenta e reforça interiormente os cristãos e torna-os capazes de um autêntico testemunho evangélico na vida diária. Superamos já a velha contraposição entre Palavra e Sacramento: a Palavra proclamada, viva e eficaz, prepara a recepção do Sacramento e, no Sacramento, essa Palavra alcança a sua máxima eficácia. 175. O estudo da Sagrada Escritura deve ser uma porta aberta para todos os crentes. É fundamental que a Palavra revelada fecunde radicalmente a catequese e todos os esforços para transmitir a fé. A evangelização requer a familiaridade com a Palavra de Deus, e isto exige que as dioceses, paróquias e todos os grupos católicos proponham um estudo sério e perseverante da Bíblia e promovam igualmente a sua leitura orante pessoal e comunitária. Nós não procuramos Deus tacteando, nem precisamos de esperar que Ele nos dirija a palavra, porque realmente «Deus falou, já não é o grande desconhecido, mas mostrou-Se a Si mesmo». Acolhamos o tesouro sublime da Palavra revelada!